Paint Me In Red
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Ichigo's fear of falling in love goes deep, but when he meets his celebrity crush and is pulled into his world, he finds himself falling deeper and deeper in love, and fast. What he doesn't know is Shirosaki holds a deep secret from him, hes a vampire.
1. Obsession

**A/N: So this is actually Shiro and Ichi's version of SAV. This is basically twisted around in a way, sort of like what would have happened if things had been different. Things are different in this, though it has a lot of the same concept as SAV, which people who have already read that will see. This is getting me pumped up for when I actually start the second half of that story! It's not by any means gonna be the same, though some bits you'll be able to see have been taken and twisted differently to fit the story. This won't be anywhere near as long as SAV was, maybe 10 chapters top? Thank you for the support, this is dedicated to Tiana Misoro who of course, bribed me into posting this, I wasn't going to but I'm sorry people, she has stuff on me! Lol! Oh and by the way, even if you haven't read Strawberries and Vampires, it doesn't mean you cant read it or you wont be able to understand. It all starts from the beginning for these two so no worries ^^ **

**Next I'll be working on my next request for Dirty Pleasures =D **

**Warnings: Swearing, rated T for now~ **

**Please Read and Review~! **

Life had been regrettably depressing for the past three months since I had moved to America, focused on my major in art and design, at some well-known American art school whose name I've long forgotten, I've had little time to focus on me as a person, it's all been about school. My days are spent mostly on work, school and of course buffing up my art skills. My skill in art and painting started at a young age, my dad whose actually a renowned fashion designer, had been a large key in bringing it to life, though it was my own ambition that got me here. I had only been in America for three months, originally from Japan, the customs were extremely different and if the truth were known, I was far from used to them. People in America were far more _audacious_, then what I'm used to back in Japan. Though I did like the few people I had come to call friends, I still found them a little over bearing sometimes.

However when I sat alone in my dorm room I couldn't help but feel the loneliness of home sinking in, trying to break me and pull me back to what's comfortable and safe, I refused to be broken though. It was December and it was coming up close to Christmas, two weeks to be exact and I had already told my family I wouldn't be coming home. I knew for a fact if I did I would never want to come back, so I chose the safe route and stayed here. It's probably one of the more selfish things I could have done, yet they told me they understood and that they would come here instead to visit me. Now for the past two days I've been left alone, my roommate had gone home early and my last exam before break was today, leaving me with nothing to do. My few friends were jam packed with their studies so I couldn't bug them, I knew my brother and sister were busy with their own school, so of course they were also out.

This basically left me with two options, stay inside and be a couch potato, or go outside and at least have a nice walk and maybe sketch a little while I get some fresh air. While hell when I put it that way the decision was pretty obvious, I mean why would I want to stay in this stuffy dorm all alone? Even if it was below zero outside and my hands would probably start to go numb from the cold, anything was better than staying inside moping.

"It seems to be a nice day out to begin with, not snowing so it should be okay." I spoke out loud in my empty bedroom, throwing on my black pea coat along with my black Gucci boots that my dad had gotten me recently for a gift. They came up a little past my ankle, sat open at the top and had a bit of black fur trim along the edging, they were warm as hell and I loved them, I never had cold feet which was a huge pet peeve of mine.

Walking along the snowy pathway of the city park, I listened to the way my boot clad feet crunched against the packing snow, gazing up into the crystal blue sky and watching the marshmallow clouds drift on by without a care in the world. The frozen branches of the birch trees sparkled in the bright sunlight, tempting me to break them off, mixed in with the fluffy pines giving a mass off green and white to the earthy park. Yes, it was gonna be a great day to sketch, even better to paint, but my supplies were at home and there was no way I was going back, sketching would have to do.

Coming up to the small man-made lake that sat at the center of the park, now sat frozen, not enough for skating yet, but just enough to give it a gorgeous shine. The dark blue water seemed to reflect through the ice like a window, showing off how it was relatively motionless. Glancing from the lake to the benches I caught sight of a man that sat silently on a wooden bench. He wore a black trucker hat, hiding his hair along with a pair of black aviators that completely hid his eyes. I could see a bit of lily white skin of his exposed neck, disappearing beneath his gray military style winter jacket. His hands were covered by black leather gloves, while his long model like legs wore snug blue jeans that looked pretty much brand new. Finally I ended at his feet that sat in black, gothic style boots that met at his knees, silver buckles decorated them in a row of three.

I couldn't seem to put my finger on it seeing as how I couldn't exactly see the man completely, but I couldn't help but be entranced by his presence. It was almost like I was pulled in towards him, like a magnetic force that wanted to capture me. The man sat with his coat covered arms flung over the back of the bench, long legs spread out in front of him in a lazy fashion, while his head was tilted back looking up at the sky. Or maybe he was sleeping, either way he was absolutely mesmerizing and I knew one thing, I had to sketch him. Did that make me weird or creepy, most likely, but I like to look at everything and everyone as pieces of art and seeing how I'm sketching in the park, I'm free to sketch whatever resides in the park right?

_Yeah now you're just trying to make yourself feel better_.

Letting out a small sigh at my inner musings, I passed by the captivating man, moving towards the bench that sat beside him a couple feet away. Pulling out my sketch pad and pencil I began to go to work, trying my best to be as inconspicuous as possible, so I didn't make it known that I was in fact being a creeper and sketching him. I seemed to feel my pencil flow over the paper without restraint, no struggle was involved as I captured this man's flawless, almost chilled beauty. Before I realized it I had filled over ten pages with sketches of just him, each and every one a bit different and just as fascinating as the next. This could easily become a bad habit if it were to continue, I would really begin to look like a creeper. The only thing is, it's now two days later and I'm officially starting to feel like a stalker of some sort.

Now I don't know if this has become a newly formed ritual for the man, but for the past two days that I've come back to the park he's been here, and for those past two days I have sketched him almost religiously. You can understand why I'm starting to feel like a creeper now right? I try really hard to be as nonchalant about my actions, but I swear he knows I'm staring at him. If he's bothered by this he doesn't show it though, he just continues doing what he's doing, which mostly involves relaxing and taking in the cool winter days on the bench. He's obviously not homeless from the nice clothes he wears, yet nobody seems to approach him or bother him, but they always seem to stare. Leaving me questioning if I'm not the only one who feels so compelled by his demeanour, I say demeanour because that's all I've been able to witness considering our lack of conversation. Now personally I'm a pretty introverted person I guess you could say, I don't go around making myself known to everyone, my hair does that for me enough. Not to mention my scowl seems to keep people at bay as well, it's not that I try to scare people off, it's just become a habit really.

The day was a rather chilly, making me curse myself for not bringing my gloves or hat. I was now in an inner battle of whether or not I should cover my ears or my hands, decisions like these were not meant for such an indecisive person like myself. Finally deciding on my hands I set down my sketch pad next to me, stuffing them into my pockets and sighing at the gentle warmth that began to surround my hands. I could still feel the burning numbness on my ears but I was slightly content, maybe before I went home I'd grab a cup of hot cocoa from Starbucks. That would really make the day perfect. Letting the ideas filter throughout my mind, I closed my eyes as I took in the quiet surroundings. Birds chirping, wind blowing, shoes crunching against the snow, kids laughing in the distance. These were all noises I could pick up, though the one I couldn't pick up was the one that surprised me the most.

"Ya know I kept wonderin' if the orange haired kid tha' was sketchin' me had any talent and I have to say, your pretty damn amazin'." My eyes shot open at the sound of the watery voice that seemed to slide right through me, sending cool shivers over my body and leaving me almost breathless. I had heard this voice before, many times, so many that it was almost impossible to ignore or miss. Though hearing this voice had only been over TV, my cd player and of course in concert, but never once in person this close.

A small gasp left my throat at the eyes that I stared into. Sunglasses having been discarded, leaving bright gold on black orbs to gaze down at me, an eerie mirth sparking through them, making me unable to move or breathe. The smile that broke out on the man's face had me swallowing nervously; it was that smirk that made me weak in the knees.

"My names Shirosaki, and yours?" Shirosaki Ogichi, lead singer of the world renowned band _The Hollow's_. I had been in love with their band since I was sixteen, and I have had an outstanding crush on Shirosaki the moment I laid eyes on him. Just the fact that he was standing before me had my face heating up like a damn school girl, it was unbelievably embarrassing, and I haven't even processed the fact that _he's _who I've been sketching yet.

_Oh my fucking god! _

"I-I-I" That's all I'm able to get out as my mind begins to melt on me, this has never happened before, and I only prayed it never would. Yet I'm currently sitting here having a mental break down, I truly am screwed.

"Breathe or else you're gonna pass out." He announced as he placed a leather covered hand over my mouth, making me go stiff at the act. This must have happened to him a lot because it didn't seem to bother him really, in fact he seemed overly amused, probably at how stupid I looked.

_Please god, if you care about my pride just a little, you'll give me the power to say my name._

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly, allowing him to remove his hand from my mouth so I could speak, or so we hoped.

"I-Ich-Ichigo… My names Ichigo."

"Hmmm Ichigo huh? Suits ya from what I can see, so tell me Ichi do ya always go around sketching random people, or am I jus' special?" He asked as he took a seat next to me, and I could feel my heart beat skyrocket in my chest at the simple action.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know who you were, I j-just wanted t-to sketch you." I know I'm flexible; this should be around the time where I insert my foot into my mouth.

"Oh, whys that?"

"Because… I-I need to go." Getting up to my feet suddenly, I didn't take more than two steps before falling onto my face. All my nerves and anxiety came crashing down on me, making my blood practically rush out of my brain, making me pass out before I even had a chance to hit the ground.

**XXX**

Waking up I felt like my head was about to split into two, my eyes felt heavy and I couldn't help but let out a pained groan as I came to. I could feel a plush pillow behind my head, already alerting me that I was in fact, _not_ in the park still. Which left me trying to remember what exactly had happened, then it hit me, golden orbs that practically melted my soul flashed before my mind. Shirosaki Ogichi, that's what happened, I had been creeping my celebrity crush and sketching him without his consent. My god he probably thought I was some kind of crazy person, though that still didn't answer where I was, or why I felt so comfy and warm.

Flicking open my eyes I found myself to be seated on a couch, pitch black suede decorated with dark red and plum coloured pillows, one of which were behind my head. My body was covered by a thick red blanket, it had a soft, almost fluffy furry feeling to it which would explain why it kept me so warm. As I looked around the room I noticed that I was in a living room, whose, I had no idea but they had pretty good taste.

"Fuck please let this all be a dream." I murmured to myself as I buried my face into my hands, falling back onto the plush pillow, only to be interrupted by a deep chuckle that filtered throughout the room.

"No, not a dream Ichi, but it's nice to know that me appearing in your dreams is a regular occasion." Glancing up I came face to face, once again, with my newest bane of existence it seemed.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're at my house, after ya fainted I brought ya here seein' how I don't know where ya actually live." A deep red blush ran into my cheeks making me let out a deep huff of air, suddenly the blanket was far too hot for me and I was wishing the window could be cracked open.

"So tell me Ichi, how ya feelin'? Any better?" Shirosaki questioned as he came around the couch, bringing his clothing choice to my attention. He had changed into a pair of gray sweat pants that rode low on his hips, along with a black wife beater was all he wore. I was given a full view of the singer, making my stomach and heart do flip flops, cartwheels and summersaults, making my hands shake with nerves.

"B-Better…..I should get going." Pushing the warm blanket off myself I sat up, only to be pushed back onto my back rather roughly by a cool, pale hand. Looking at Shirosaki I took in the large grin that adorned his face, _dear god that grins sexy._

"You're not leavin' yet, we still have so much to talk about, _I-chi-go_." Leaning into me the albino purred my name, his hand moving down and pressing into my chest, a small snicker falling free from his lips.

"Do I make ya nervous? Your hearts beatin' like a scared little rabbit Ichi. If you're the rabbit, does tha' make me the big bad wolf?" A slender white finger traced up my chest, up my neck making me shiver heavily until he tilted my chin so I would look at him. Though I wanted to speak my mouth had become a desert, the only words I could utter were small whimpers, making me seem just like a scared little rabbit like he said.

"If you don't speak I might jus' eat ya up Ichi." Licking his lips I felt my eyes flutter as they watched the muscle dampen that plump set of lips, making my stomach heat and my breathing hitch.

"W-What are y-you doing?"

"Hmm? I'm just gettin' to know the delicious berry who's been sketching me for the past two days, is that a crime?" The blush that ran over my nose began to reach up to my ears, while my stomach stirred with a heavy heat that spread into my groin, was in danger of turning this into a very awkward situation.

"It's n-not b-but please move."

"Do I make ya uncomfortable?" Did he really just ask that? Does he make me uncomfortable, no not at all, he makes me fucking nervous to the point of fainting that's all, which is totally normal I guess so don't worry about it….

_Yes you fucking make me uncomfortable you idiot! _

"Do you really have to ask that?" The grin that he wore was in danger of eating his face, and of course I knew now that he was just playing with me, I didn't enjoyed being played with no matter who you were.

"I'm sorry ya jus' seemed like ya would be so fun to tease."

"Look I-I'm sorry about the pictures, i-if you'd like I can give them all back to you. I had no intention of making you uncomfortable or acting creepy, I just wanted to sketch."

"Me." Cocking a brow at his words I watched him move back to the end of the couch, giving me enough room to sit up.

"Ya jus' wanted to sketch me." Biting into my lower lip I began to chew on it nervously.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I knew who you were. There was just something about you that just made me want to sketch you." The look he gave me was curious, almost lost, as if he was trying to figure something out as he stared at me. His analyzing gaze had me shifting uncomfortably in my seat, quickly standing up making his blanket fall the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." I felt stupid, idiotic but most of all embarrassed all to hell, this was not in a million years how I pictured meeting this man. The guy that made me realize who I was, that I did in fact like men, he was my first male crush and god knows everything else I've fantasied about. This should be like a dream come true, and yet I can barely get past the feeling of deep embarrassment.

"Wait." A cool hand wrapped around my wrist, halting me in my movements and making a sharp shiver run through me.

"What?"

"Draw a picture for me." Looking back at the singer I felt my mind stop for a second, blinking stupidly at him I couldn't find the right words to question him with.

"Huh?"

"Draw for me."

"Yeah I got that, but I don't really understand." I explained and I allowed him to pull me back onto the couch, his demeanour seemed to have changed to something more serious, making me wonder what exactly he was thinking.

"I want ya to draw me a picture, I mean I'll pay ya… It's jus' I don't think I've ever seen anyone who could draw like ya can, please?" I couldn't stop from showing the shock on my face, was he even being serious?

"Y-You want me to draw you a picture, are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, I mean like I said I'll pay ya for the work."

"N-No, no you don't have to pay me…I can paint for you if you'd like." I didn't just paint pictures for anyone, only my family and close friends owned art work of mine. It was something personal and special to me, but just like Shirosaki's music was special to me, I would be more than willing to paint him a mural if he wanted me to. Hell, I'd dip a fucking egg in paint and give it to him if he asked me to.

"You paint?" Nodding my head I fiddled with the edge of my sweater, wondering if what I was about to say was too forward or not, but I figured I had nothing to lose really.

"I-If you'd like I can show you some of my work, and you can choose what mediums you'd like me to work with."

"Ooh and where would your works be?"

"At my dorm, but I could-"

"Okay, let's go what school do ya go to?"

"U-Uh XPAI…" He stopped mid step, before turning around to view me again in surprise, before his shock turned into a large grin, making me almost swoon.

"I knew ya were good, not jus' anybody gets in there after all." Giving me a small wink, he tossed me my jacket before retrieving his own. I watched his every moment as he did this, taking in every detail of the real thing.

His hair was the color of snow, with hints of silver when it hit the light just right. It was styled with side bangs that sat a little over his eyes, not enough to hide his eyes though. It came down just above his shoulders, while a few strands sat long at the sides, reaching down past his shoulders giving him a unique look. His body was a lot like mine, though he was a couple inches taller, he had a lean yet muscled, model like body with longs legs and sculpted features that made heads turn. His lips were plump and pale like the rest of his skin, lily white, making him like the perfect canvas.

_Yeah Ichigo, just imagine the painting you could do on him._

Letting out a small cough before yanking my eyes away from Shirosaki's captivating form, I felt a small blush run over the bridge of my nose at my thoughts. I was led out of the living room and out of his house, to his car. I had to hold back my outward burst of glory at his car, trying my best to act as nonchalant about it as possible. He drove a silver Audi r8, making me practically drool with want. It was my dream car, and my dream man was driving it, it was like Christmas for fuck sakes.

"You know where to go?" I asked quietly as I silently admired the interior of his car, taking in the smooth ride and soft purr of the engine.

"Yeah actually I do, my one band mate went to that school for a couple courses last year."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…." I murmured more to myself than him, but I really hadn't meant to, now I really sounded like a stalker. I only knew because it had been very well known that the guitar player had been going to attend the school. In all honesty Grimmjow was right up there in my admiration as Shirosaki was, the way he played the guitar and sang, it was like he was becoming one with the instrument, truly amazing. Not to mention the bluenet of a guitarist was just as good looking as Shirosaki, though he was well known for his womanizing tendencies, not that I heard any women complaining.

"Oh were ya there when he attended?"

"Uh no… It was all over the news though, so it wasn't hard to find out." I mumbled, and I listened to the soft chuckle he let out as we pulled up to the school.

"You're pretty cute ya know that?" Whipping my head around to stare at the albino, I began to blush heavily, feeling the heat attack my face with new vengeance. It was very well known that Shirosaki was in fact gay, but to actually be told by my long time celebrity crush that I was cute, well hell, that was like any bodies dream right?

"T-Thanks." Trying to hide my face I bolted out of the car and into the chilly afternoon air, most of the exams were done for the day and a lot of kids had gone home for vacation, we wouldn't have to worry about running into any body.

I walked ahead of Shirosaki as we made our way to my dorm room, I could feel his eyes on me making me want to burry myself into a hole and hide. Slipping my key into the lock, I felt his body brush against me, making me go stiff from the small contact. My hands began to shake with nerves as it finally set into me, the man I had been pining over for the past six years was actually standing here with me, waiting to be let into my bedroom. It was then that I remembered who resided on my wall next to my bed, a giant ass poster of the band, or better yet, Shirosaki.

_Oh. My. God! This is going to be so embarrassing I can't even begin to imagine._

Letting out a shaky sigh I opened the door with a light click, reaching over to the left side of the wall to flick on the light. There was a soft buzz before the blue room was illuminated, showing off the mostly clean room. My side was overly obvious, with all the paint supplies scattered around, along with some clothes, the poster was a dead giveaway though.

"Ugh sorry about the mess, you can take a seat on the bed if you'd like and I'll grab some work for you to look at."

"Thanks." Walking over to my storage racks, I began to flip through some of my finished works, choosing which ones I thought were my best.

"So I see you're a fan, which explains a lot." Pausing in mid search, I turned to view him to see him staring at the poster beside my bed. It was for my favourite album, _Lucifer, _in the poster they were all dressed in black, each of them standing out in their own way. Grimmjow for his bright blue locks, Ulquiorra for his emerald green eyes, Gin for his wicked fox like grin and then there was Shirosaki. It was impossible to miss him, your eyes gravitated to him with his other world like looks. He reminded me of a fallen angel, so beautiful yet so deadly, almost as if I'd get burned if I were to touch him.

"Yeah, I have been for a while now." I murmured as I pulled out four paintings, bringing them to the bed to show him. His eyes flicked over to me, a wide grin displaying his perfect teeth; hell everything about this man was perfect to me, psychically at least.

"Oh is that so? What's your favourite song?"

"Breathe." I responded without hesitation, making his eyes go wide in surprise.

"I wasn't expectin' ya to answer that fast, anything else?"

"Everything?" I joked as I held up one of my paintings for him to see, not exactly sure what his taste was I chose four different styles.

The one I held was of a woman, or more precisely a vampire. She had long white blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders in loose ringlets. She was dressed in a black and white Victorian styled dress. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue sparkling brightly, while her lips were painted in deep red. She wore a hat that held tall black feathers, and the dress itself shone brightly against her pale skin tone. The dresses bodice held a tight corset in the front, lifting her breasts to a suitable height, just enough to deem her seductive. The sleeves though were long, covering her up appropriately and billowing out into lace after they hit her elbows, while the skirt flared out widely at the hips. It held an intricate design along the material in white, delicate and soft just like the gentle smile she held, a smile of an angle. However the fangs she broadcasted told you otherwise, this was my idea of every woman. They were soft and angelic, though you had to be careful of them, those gentle creatures had fangs and were a lot stronger then you thought, if you weren't careful they'd turn around and bite you.

I watched Shirosaki as he stared at the painting with wide eyes, eyeing the woman with much seriousness and I eyed him curiously. Gnawing on my bottom lip, I let out a small cough before I spoke up.

"I did this when I first got here, I like to draw a lot of fantasy as well as landscapes. Though my favourite style has a darker edge to it I guess you could say."

"She's beautiful." Glancing at the painting myself, I eyed warm coloured leaves that were speckled with blood, though she sat there so nobly upon the leaves with not even a hint of sin. When you really looked at it, it was a little darker then you first thought it to be.

"Y-You think so?"

"Who is she?" Tilting my head to the side I cocked a brow in question.

"What do you mean? She's no one, my own creation I guess you could say."

"Does she have a name?" Shirosaki questioned as he looked up at me and I was caught off guard at the look in his golden eyes. It was almost as if they held admiration, but that couldn't be right, I must be seeing things.

"Autumn."

"Hmm, that fits I guess, but why?"

"Because that's the season when everything dies." I responded easily, obviously catching him a bit by surprise before a wide grin spread over his face.

"That's perfect Ichi, you're a bit dark aren't cha?"

"O-Oi not all my art is like that, see?" Putting down the painting I reached for another. This one being of a warm summer day of a field filled with warm colours and bright rays of sun. It looked like the perfect summer day, you could practically picture yourself there, and it made me want summer back so bad.

"Show me more Ichigo."

An hour later and I had allowed Shirosaki to shift through a bunch of my art work, from paintings to charcoal sketches, he seemed to become entranced with each one, boosting my ego to heights you would not believe. While he looked we talked, while I mostly told him about myself because he was the one who kept asking the questions. It was an odd feeling talking about myself so openly, I didn't do it too often, yet I felt overly comfortable with Shirosaki, it was slightly unnerving. Being able to open up to someone like that, I've never done so before, only to my brother. Yet he was able to keep me talking about myself for a good hour, maybe it was because I was so nervous that I couldn't stop talking, either way it was fun, I couldn't seem to stop smiling. If the truth were known I really didn't want him to go, I wanted to talk more and more, but I knew he had to go at some point.

"So what do you think, do you have anything in mind that you would want me to draw or paint?" I questioned as I began to put away my work. He was currently eyeing one of my abstract pieces, turning the painting around and around, eyebrows scrunched as he analyzed the picture carefully, making me snicker at his seriousness.

"What's so funny?" He asked me, finally bringing the painting away from himself and handing it to me.

"It's just the face you were making, you looked funny."

"I looked funny?" A deep frown etched onto his face, making me laugh even harder.

"Yeah, funny, sort of like now except you look more cute then funny." If the albino had dog ears, I swear they would have been perking up in excitement at my words.

"Ya think I look cute?"

"Yeah cute, like a little dog or bunny, cute." Suddenly the grin that painted his face faltered a bit, turning down into a glare.

"I'm sorry but a little dog or bunny? What the hell do I look like, a fuckin' chihuahua or something?"

"Maybe." I replied with a soft shrug of my shoulders, while trying my best to keep my poker face. However it was completely lost when I was snatched and pushed onto my bed, causing me to let out a deep grunt at the action.

"S-Shirosaki?" The grin the singer wore was slightly eerie, in a way that it made my stomach drop with a deep ominous feeling. My hands were suddenly snatched in one swoop and placed above my head. Cool fingers latched hold of my sweater before yanking it up to reveal my stomach, causing my face to heat up to a brutal shade of red.

"S-S-Shirosaki w-what the fuck are you doing?" I practically screeched as his fingers ran over my skin, making me wiggle at the delicate feeling. Golden orbs eyed my chest as it heaved, my muscles tensing at every touch, and I watched him lick his lips before he spoke.

"Take it back Ichi."

"Huh?" I gaped at him, mouth hanging open stupidly, making him let out a light chuckle.

"Sayin' that I remind ya of a little animal, take it back."

"Are you kidding me? That's stupid!" The delicate touch turned more prominent as it danced across my sides, making me arch away from the tickling touch, or at least I tried to.

"Take it back strawberry, admit how sexy ya think I am."

"Hell no!" Golden eyes flashed as I spoke and I immediately regretted my words.

"Have it your way then."

When I was little my brother always used to tickle me to get his own way, from getting a toy to getting me to do his dishes, he always used it to his advantage. I never grew out of my ticklish body either, which in cases like this was exactly why I disliked it so much. Tears streamed down my face as I flew into fits of laughter as Shirosaki's long fingers tortured my sides, leaving me gasping for breath and begging for him to stop.

"P-Please Sh-Shiro s-stoooop!" I practically whined out between laughter, only making him laugh as well. I writhed and wiggled, trying my best to break free from his iron grip and evil fingers, though it all seemed futile.

"Take it back." He suddenly whispered into my ear, his hand having paused its attacks and now lied against my right hip. His thumb traced idle circles over the sensitive flesh above the band of my jeans, making my breath hitch in my chest as I shivered at the new touch.

"I-I take i-it back…" I gasped out, the feeling of his breath fanning over my ear had my head becoming dizzy, while my mind raced for my body to calm down.

"Tell me Ichi, how do ya really see me?" His breath had moved, and was now fanning across my neck making goosebumps break out over my body. Suddenly the feeling of his tongue flicking out against my Adams apple had me gasping in shock, the sensual touch of his tongue ring running over my skin had my member twitching to life.

"Do ya think I'm sexy?" A small nip was given to the delicate skin, making me have to supress a moan as my eyes fluttered closed.

"Y-Yes… I think you're so fucking sexy." I whispered out, but I knew he heard me just fine. I could feel his hand running over my stomach, dragging black painted nails over my abs, making my muscles twitch at the action.

"Good, cause I think your pretty damn sexy as well." At this moment in time, I officially had no idea which way was up or down, Shirosaki's hands, lips and tongue were on me, touching me, tasting me and I had no idea what the hell to do except let him do whatever he wanted.

Pulling away from me I felt Shirosaki staring at me, and I opened my eyes to come face to face with the delicious albino. So close that I couldn't look away from his eyes, the endless sea of black the swam around golden orbs seemed to suck me in, calling to me and I could feel my body become heated with lust, heavy and thick, practically pulling me into a trace.

"Go out with me Ichigo." Time seemed to stop for that small moment as we stared back at each other, our breath fanning against our lips, close enough that I could taste the sweet flavour of his gum. It took me a moment to realize exactly what he had said, and that he had in fact asked it.

"G-Go out with you?" He nodded his head, never taking his eyes off of mine and I could see the deep swirls of amber that flowed through his orbs.

"Like on a date?" I asked with an overly high amount of shock, making him grin broadly at me.

"Exactly like a date berry."

"Yes."

At the time I had no idea what I would be getting myself into, all I knew was that there was no way I could possibly say no to him. He was the man I had fantasied about every day of my teenage years and on, how could I possibly say no to him? A portentous feeling swam in my stomach that night, as if trying to tell me something, my body thrummed with excitement while my heart pounded with fear. I feared that after tonight I would have nowhere to run after this, the look in his eyes told me he had me.

**A/N: So tell me guys, what do you think? I hope you all like it because it was so much fun to write! Its gotten me pumped to write more *grins* So happy to be back on track, let me know what ya'll think! **

**XoXo-CM23**


	2. Attraction

**A/N: So it's about 4:30 in the morning and I'm uploading this *dies* Don't tell me I don't love you guys! Lol! Jesus it's been such a long time, I leave for a couple weeks, come back and the entire inbox of FF has been upgraded, what a scare lol! Well I gotta say how happy I am to see how much everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this! Special thanks to all of those who reviewed and have read both SAV and this =D **

**Sorry it took so long to get out but ya know, life gets in the way *trys to push life back* I really hope you like this though, next chapter will be in Ichi's POV *grins* **

**Please read and review! Love you guys for it~! **

For me, falling for Ichigo wasn't something I could control. It was like I was falling off of the empire state building at full speed, nothing there to stop me, except the inevitable crash landing that would soon follow. I've never fallen like this before, my feet always being firmly planted on the ground without a thought in mind. The only love I held in my life was music, it was my lover that would never leave me, never hurt me, I had no qualms with our relationship. Then I met _him_, with just one glance at those beautiful syrupy coloured orbs, I knew I was screwed.

I knew he had been watching me, sketching me and it only intrigued me more. I knew for a fact he didn't know who I was, he wouldn't be able to tell with my clothes. So what exactly was it about my silent form that had him so absorbed in sketching me, what did he find so special?

Everything about him sucked me in, pulling me into him, wanting me to find out more and more about him. He sketched me for days, silently observing me while I observed him. The distance was short, allowing me to make out every detail he held. He should be the model, not the artist. That was something I had come to terms with in the short time of watching him, I wanted to make art out of him, though I sucked at drawing, words came to me a lot easier then colors did, something Ichigo was full of.

From the beautiful shade of tangerine that showered his hair, to the slight sparks of honey that swam through his eyes, the light coral of his lips. Those delicious lips that I had my mouth watering for a taste, how they quirked to the side in concentration while he sketched, and then of course there was that gorgeous skin of his. Even in the cool winter, his skin held a beautiful golden hue, something that had me wanting to skin my fangs into.

Now see this is about the part where the relationship was doomed to fail, me sinking my fangs into his neck, or rather anybody part of his. Because this is where people usually run, not every day you meet a real life vampire. So this is where the relationship might get a little bit rocky, which causes another issue, I worry that once I have a taste of him I won't be able to let him go.

The moment I spoke to him, when our eyes met I wanted him, all of him. Never have I ever held such an attraction for someone, only physical at that, from those damn eyes to the smooth baritone in his voice, he was all too captivating. So I set on capturing him, slowly pulling him into me, I'd have him no matter what.

"W-Where are you taking me?" Ichigo's raspy voice broke through my train of thought as I eased the car to a halt at a red light, glancing over to view him. His teeth were currently gnawing away at his rosy lips, practically tearing through the tender flesh like a rabid animal.

"Nervous are we?" I asked as I brought my hand up to his chin, smoothing my thumb over his abused lips.

"Save some for me, yeah?" Watching the way his cheeks flared had heat of my own stirring throughout me, only much lower.

"I can't help but be nervous, I-I normally don't do this."

"What, go on dates?" Giving me a small roll of his eyes, he finally gave his lips a soothing lick before explaining himself.

"No, I mean I go on dates, but not like this."

"It's good to know that you don't normally get dates by watching and drawing people you don't know." I joked, earning a hard punch to my arm, making me wince slightly.

"No ass, I don't usually meet someone and go out with them the moment we practically meet."

"I'm sorry should we make a date instead? Because I'm pretty sure tha' you'll be just as nervous then as well."

"You got quite the ego, jerk."

"Ya only inflate it when ya swoon for me Ichi." I purred as I rounded the corner to the small restaurant were we'd be eating.

"I don't swoon."

"Don't pout berry, though ya look just as cute when ya do." Hopping out of my car, I came around to open my date's door. Earning me a hard scowl that I've began to notice the orange head seemed quite famous for.

"Bite me." Those words had me grinning ear to ear as Ichigo stepped out of the car, giving the door a push shut. I couldn't help but lean into him, pressing him against the cool metal frame of the car as I leaned in close to his ear to whisper.

"Mmmm, don't tempt me berry, ya might just end up with more than ya bargained for." The small gasp that rushed from Ichigo's mouth had me wanting to tease him just a bit more. Leaning down from his ear, I gave his neck a small nip that had him stiffening against my body, making me grin at his actions.

"Come Ichi, our tables waiting." Grabbing a hold of his hand, he allowed me to lead him into the restaurant without another word.

Throughout dinner Ichigo and I talked about the most random things, from our favourite movies to how we like our toast in the morning. It felt easy and care free, like I wasn't on a date at all, almost like we were just two people getting to know each other, without the extra pressure of impressing the person. He was a breath of fresh air, making any tension I had in my life seemed to fade away for that small period in time. I held no writers block and no stress of my job. I was just here with Ichigo, and right now that felt pretty amazing.

"So what do you recommend for dessert?" Ichigo asked curiously, eyeing the dessert menu with a critical eye. In the two hours we've spent talking through dinner, I've learnt that he held quite the sweet tooth, something I couldn't help but find cute.

"Everything?"

"No seriously, help me here I can't decide." A small frown pulled down Ichigo's lips, making my own quirk up into a smirk.

"Hmmm well if you want me to help you decide, then I'd say you should try the mille-feuille."

"What's that?"

"Trust me, you'll like it." I announced before handing the menu to the waiter, who gave me a small nod before walking to grab his dessert.

"You're not having any?"

"Oh I'll have my dessert, but they don't have it on the menu." Scrunching his brows in confusion, I leaned onto the table, motioning him forward with a quirk of my finger.

Bringing up my hand I grasped his chin before pulling him closer to me, my tongue flicking out against his lips, before disappearing back in my mouth to allow my own lips to meet his. He tasted like fresh red wine, while his lips felt plump and slightly moist yet raw from all the abuse he dealt them. It was nothing much, just a simple kiss yet it had me wanting to tear apart his clothes and have him right here, right now. He really was a dangerous kid.

"Mmmm delicious." I hummed as I pulled away, leaving him flustered with a heavy blush reddening his cheeks and ears.

"Sir your dessert." Snapping out of his daze, Ichigo finally looked away from me and to the waiter, leaving me rather pissed that the idiot had to come back now of all times.

"Right, thank you very much."

"No the pleasures all mine, I hope you enjoy." Giving my date a small wink, the waiter walked away, making his way back to his other tables and leaving Ichigo rather stunned at his bold actions.

"Was he actually hitting on me?" He asked with a stifled laugh, making me cock a brow at his words.

"Is that so hard to believe? You're an attractive guy Ichi, more than just attractive."

"No, no, that's not it, I know I'm attractive."

"Oh well good to know ya don't need a confidence booster."

"It's just he obviously knows were on a date, guess I just find it rather rude, flattering but rude." Resting my chin in my hand, I watched Ichigo lift the piece of mille-feuille to his lips, eyeing the moist pink tongue I've yet to have a taste of. I actually found myself envying that dessert right now.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" Ichigo's eyes lit up with surprise and absolute pleasure at the taste of the flakey dessert. Letting out a long hum of pleasure, the orangenet slowly savoured the rich custard that sat in the layers of pastry, making me groan inwardly at the rather, erotic sight before me.

"Told ya." I responded, giving my lips a good lick at the thought of tasting those sweet lips once more, but this time more thoroughly.

No words were spoken as Ichigo ate his dessert, all I did was watch him, taking in each and every expression he had to offer. Even just watching him was enjoyable, making me sigh with ease as I relaxed into my chair. I wondered where exactly I would be taking him after this, if he'd want to come back to my place or not. Maybe that would be moving too fast for him, we had only just met today after all. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him away, if I had to take it slow then that's what I'd do, for now at least.

"Are ya ready to go home now Ichi?" I finally asked after Ichigo sat in his chair, savouring the last final tastes of his dessert. This had him coming back from his relaxed state, eyes snapping up to mine in surprise.

"Oh um, i-is that w-what you want?" Listening to the soft stutter that fell into Ichigo's words, I watched him bight his bottom lip once again. I could hear the low flutter of his heart in his chest, pumping the blood straight through him and into his face.

"We can go wherever you want to go." Leaning in I grabbed his hand, sweeping the pad of my thumb over the top of his hand. His skin was soft, warm, almost delicate in sense and I found I enjoyed the feeling of it.

Staring up into his eyes I could see him contemplating, unsure exactly of what he wanted to say, or maybe what he wanted to do. Letting a small smirk fall to my lips, I brought his hand up to my mouth, placing a tender kiss to his hand. His skin smelt spicy, like cinnamon and cloves, it reminded me of Christmas making me hum my approval. I wanted to taste this skin, every inch of it.

"So what do ya say Ichi?" Glancing up to view him, I took in his heated face and eyes. His eyes swam like liquid chocolate, heated with a thick lust. This could be a very dangerous night.

"How about I take you somewhere?"

That night, Ichigo ended up taking me to one of his favourite art museums in New York, the MoMA. He showed me some of his favourite pieces of work, explaining to me why each of them spoke to him in a certain way or another. He showed me some of his favourite artists, from Giacomo Balla all the way to Claude Monet. His favourite work was by Monet called _Water lilies_, he said they reminded him of his garden back at home. We sat on the steps of the museum talking, watching the snow fall around us and enjoying the low bustle of people walking along the streets. I don't remember how long we stayed out there talking for, only that it wasn't enough.

All throughout the week we spent time with each other. Whether it was at his dorm room watching him paint, or if we were out an about the city, I couldn't seem to get enough of him. The one day I didn't get to see him was on Christmas, which I went back to Japan to see my family along with the rest of the band. I knew I wanted to get him something, nothing too extreme, it had only been a week after all. But I still wanted it to be special, Grimmjow mentioned how I was acting different, I just waved him off and told him he was imagining things.

Walking through the snowy city, I looked through the icy windows trying to figure out exactly what I could give Ichigo. I had learnt so much about him that I didn't even know where to start. Art was his passion, his dream was to one day have made a difference with his art work, something I couldn't give him. He had all the supplies he needed, what more could I possibly give him?

Letting out a large sigh I stepped into a music store, thinking that there might be a small chance of finding something in here. His present couldn't be big, I felt awkward enough giving him something in such a short time, but I really wanted to give him something.

"Fuuuuck." I groaned out as I stepped in front of a display for my very own band, looking at a poster of me and all the guys. I stared back at myself, my million dollar grin seeming to practically mock me in my state of frustration.

"Tsh, this is so stupid, why the fuck am I getting so bent out of shape over something so stupid. Jus' get 'im a freaking poster signed by the band and he'll be more than happy." Growling under my breath, I began to flip through my records, passing each and every one of them giving them a critical glance.

"Something artistic but simple…." Picking up our first record, I eyed the cover that held a _Sin City_ feel to it. Flashing colours of each of our unique attributes or attire, like Grimm's hair, Gin's piercings, Cifer's facial tattoo's and of course, my eyes. This was our first official record, without a doubt it was a work of art in itself. The thought brought a large smile to my face, to think that six years ago where we were compared to now, it really was a huge change.

_When I start drinking, My dick does all my thinking, Hoes want to be scene with me, And I like their big fake titties, D cups with extra filling, Take it out let me lick it quickly~!_

Letting out a small groan at the sound of Grimmjow's ringtone sounding out around me, I quickly fished the phone out of my pockets to keep it from repeating itself. I really did have to change that ringtone, even if it was very fitting for the blue haired playboy.

"Yo, what's goin' on?" I questioned before placing the cd back onto its rack with the others. I could hear a bunch of people in the background, making me wonder just where Grimmjow was at the moment.

"Dude where the fuck are you! Flight leaves in an hour man, get your pasty ass in gear!" Grimmjow bellowed out into his cell, making me cringe slightly at his pissy tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin' mother." A low grunt was sounded from the other end, and I quickly made my way out of the store and back into the snowy streets.

"Where are you, I'll come and get you."

"Ya know the old record store we used to shop at?" Another grunt was sounded before I affirmed where I was, making me roll my eyes at the guitarist's grumpy tone.

"Did you figure out that last gift ya needed?' A large smile flashed across my face at Grimmjow's question, it was perfect.

"Yeah, I know the perfect gift."

**XXX**

"Are you sure you want to bring me? I mean, this is a thing with your friends, I don't know if I should be there…" Rolling my eyes for the tenth time since I had gotten on the phone with Ichigo, I finished lacing up my black timberlands before standing up and smoothing out my gray jeans.

"Ichigo for the tenth time, yes I'm sure and everyone else is bringing a date so why can't I?"

"You could have brought someone else, like a friend or something." I could hear the nervousness in his voice, making me smirk at the thought of the blush he'd be wearing soon enough.

"There's no one I'd rather bring then ya Ichi." Silence fell from the other end of the receiver, making me cock a brow, wondering if the line had gone dead or he had hung up.

"Okay."

"Okay? Good, then I'll be there in fifteen, so be ready." With that I hung up and made my way out to my car, excited to be introducing Ichi to the guys. I wanted tonight to go off perfectly, I also wanted to give him his Christmas gift, that alone had me ready to jump out of my skin. I just couldn't wait to see what expression he'd have.

Pulling up to Ichi's school I noticed him instantly, standing on the top landing of the stairs. His eyes practically lighting up the moment I pulled into his view, making my own smile widen exceptionally. The moment he stepped up to the car I could smell him. A spicy warm scent that had me dying to sink my fangs into that sinful neck of his.

As a vampire I couldn't walk around in the daylight without my gigai, which acted as a shield for my body. It basically protected my skin from burning in the sun, one of the few things that could harm a vampire. At night time I was able to go without it though, allowing me full use of my powers. Everything was heightened, from smell to sound everything was that much more alive for me.

"Hey, I hope I didn't make ya wait too long." Giving me a small shake of his head, Ichigo slipped into his seat next to me.

"Nope, just got out there actually, ya drove fast."

"Only for you." Leaning into him I cupped the side of his face, feeling the soft chill that sat on his cheeks. I hummed softly as he pressed against me, our lips melding together perfectly, sending butterflies fluttering around my stomach. It was like that every time we kissed, every inch of my body would tingle with that wonderful warmth.

Pulling away slightly, I gazed into his heavy lidded eyes, soft flecks of amber speckled throughout his orbs, making me sigh at the hidden beauty. Licking my lips I could taste the small hint of bubble mint gum, making me want to taste him deeper.

"If we stay any longer your friends will be wondering where we are." Ichigo mumbled out before leaning in and kissing the corner of my mouth, making me groan at his words.

"Who are these friends ya speak of? I don't have any idea what you're talkin' about berry." Giving his lip a teasing nip, I brought his bottom lip between my teeth before giving it a small suck and earning a low hum of approval from my date.

"Shiro." The low whisper of my name had the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. It's one thing I've come to love, the way he calls my name like that, it's practically a sin.

"Yes Ichi?"

"You're stalling." Letting out a long groan of frustration I sat back into my seat, leaning my head against my head rest.

"Fine, fine, we'll go but first I have somethin' to give ya." Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo watched me pull out the small gift wrapped in a ruby wrapping paper, shining brightly with the sparkly silver bow that sat along the small square.

"A gift?"

"A Christmas gift actually, well it's a little late but I really wanted to get ya somethin'. I think you'll really like it." I explained and I watched as Ichigo stared on at the small gift in shock. His mouth hanging open as he stared with wide eyes, making my nerves begin to spark up like small shots of fire.

"Look I know we haven't been dating for long, and we've only known each other two weeks but it's more than just a gift. God you'd understand if ya'd jus' open it already."

"I-I'm sorry I just wasn't expecting this."

"Jus' open it Ichi." Gnawing on the side of bottom lip, I watched anxiously as Ichigo ripped past the ruby paper. Orange brows scrunched together in confusion as he stared on at the blank CD case, holding nothing but a blank piece of white paper as the cover.

"Um, sorry Shiro but I'm a little confused, there's nothing in here." Glancing up at me, Ichigo eyed me with confused eyes, making me snicker slightly at his expression.

"Well that's because we haven't finished the CD yet, actually this is really your gift." Opening up the case, I plucked the blank sheet of paper from the front cover, holding it out to Ichigo who took it with clear misunderstanding.

"Thank you Shiro, but I'm still lost."

"I want you to design the album cover for The Hollow's next CD, so ya see its sort of a gift but I'm also profiting from it so-" My words were suddenly cut short when Ichigo's sweet lips were on mine, sweeping the breath right out of me. The feeling of his long fingers threading through my hair had me purring in pleasure, while his tongue snaked its way into my mouth with a wicked skill.

Not having the brain cells to be able to figure out where to put my hands, I settled with pulling him closer against me, as close as he could get in the confines of the car that is. The feeling of our tongues rolling together had my toes curling, while my blood flamed like lava under my skin, making me dizzy at the delicious feeling. A soft moan fell from his lips before we parted, making me tighten my grip on his hips.

"Well I gotta say Ichi, that's the best thanks I think I've ever gotten." Panting slight at the loss of breath that he left me with, Ichigo gave me a broad smile that had me unable to do anything but grin.

"I love it Shiro, this is probably the best gift I've ever been given but I gotta ask, are you sure you want me to do it? This is business after all."

"There's no one else I want to do it, your artwork is perfect for it. I want people to see the work that's inspired me to write." At those words a warm blush spread over Ichigo's cheeks, hanging his head slightly as he spoke.

"T-Thank you." Bringing his head up with a lift of my fingers, I placed a small kiss on his lips.

"You're so very welcome berry."

**XXX**

Throughout the years I've introduced many people to my band, whether it had been just a friend or a boyfriend, none of the band had taken a liking to them like they did with Ichigo. Watching Ichigo interact with them, it was like he had known them for years or something, as if he was meant to be there. I had never seen them take such a liking to an outsider before, it really was a sight to behold. Not to mention Grimmjow of all people had taken a liking to him, or rather, an interest in him. This _interest_ might just be the reason Ichigo goes mad.

"Aha! Kiss my ass smurf boy, I beat your ass fair and square!" Ichigo suddenly shouted out, standing up from his chair in an obnoxious fashion before turning around and giving his firm ass a good smack for good measure, rubbing salt into Grimmjow's wound even more.

"Ya wanna come over here and tell me that to my face strawberry!" Said smurf growled out as he rose to his feet, chair screeching against the wooden floor of his apartment.

"You suck blueberry!"

"Well he does prove a point Grimmjow." Gin spoke up from his spot on the couch, watching the fight over the small poker game unfold.

"Shut it fox face." A low giggle could be heard from the busty blonde who sat at the table with the two men. Gin's friend Rangiku who had been lovingly shoving Ichigo full of alcohol since he stepped foot into the apartment, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh Grimmy don't be such a sour puss." I couldn't help but cackle at Rangiku's words, she really was treading on dangerous territory with words like that.

"Shut it snowflake, don't make me come over there and beat your pasty white ass."

"Oh bring it kitty bitch." Suddenly I was being pushed onto the floor, Grimmjow winding up for a heavy punch to my face, the grin on his face as threatening as ever.

"Wait!" I shouted, holding up both my hands and causing him to cock a brow in question.

"Ichigo doesn't know remember?" I murmured, barely audible over the music but I knew Grimmjow heard just fine, if him dragging me outside meant anything. I mean the last thing Ichigo needed to see was how strong the two of us really were, he could easily pass off Grimm's speed on the booze. A dent in the floor created by his fist couldn't be covered up so easily.

Before I noticed what was happening I was sailing into the closest snow bank, landing head first into the freshly fallen snow. Letting out a deep grunt, I could hear Grimmjow's loud cackling laughter as I brought my head out of the deep bank, glaring back at the blue haired vampire who seemed to find it all too amusing.

"That's what ya get for-" Grimmjow's words couldn't be finished before I was smashing into him, right onto the snow covered lawn.

"So ya wanna play rough huh blueberry?"

"Bring it crème puff."

With that it was a war of fists, snowballs, swearing and lots of laughter. Lying down on top of the now, pressed down snow, me and Grimm laid starring up at the stars catching our breath. I could feel the giddy feeling of tonight running through my system, almost like I was a kid again.

"So this is pretty serious eh? Two fuckin' weeks and you're as excited as a girl about to get her cherry popped. Fuckin' pussy." Sending a hard glare towards my best friend, I let out a long sigh at the actual meaning to his words.

"Ya like 'em don't cha?"

"What does me liking him have to do with anything, not like I'm the one fuckin' him." Grimmjow stated as he sat up from his spot, beginning to form a small mountain of snow in front of him.

"It has to do with a lot actually, I secretly seek your approval ya just didn't know this." I replied as I eyed the mountain that continued to grow, listening to the small snort that he let out at my words.

"Oh ya? Well ya I like the strawberry, seems like a good kid but that still doesn't explain your pussy behaviour."

"Oh shut the fuck up asshole, so what if I'm serious about 'em is that so bad?" I grumbled out, only making Grimmjow's small laughter grow.

"No man it isn't, in fact I'm happy for ya. Just don't screw it up, yeah?"

"Aye aye captain smurf." A wide grin spread across my face as I looked over at Grimmjow, his hands stopping the moulding of his mini snow hill as he turned to stare at me. The look on his face had become rather murderous and I could help but laugh at his look.

"Okay bitch that's it, your ass is gettin' it."

By the time I escaped the evil clutches of Grimmjow I was soaked from head to toe, though the cold didn't even touch me. I had to admit though, it wasn't really that nice of a feeling, damp clothes sticking to my body that is. Trudging back into Grimmjow's apartment, the two of us both made our way to his room to change. I had a tendancy of bunking at his place a lot, either because we were working or I just didn't want to go home. I kept a good amount of clothes here so getting dry wouldn't be an issue for me.

After I got out of my wet clothes, I made my way back to the party. The low sound of the music ran throughout the room, playing out some of Grimmjow's favourite rock bands. We all had our wide varieties of taste, but rock was without a doubt a favourite for all of us. Humming along to the low tune of the bass, I came around the corner in search of my date. After screwing around with Grimmjow I was more than in the mood to curl up with my strawberry and just kick back and relax. Of course, things don't always happen that way. Coming to find _my _boyfriend sitting with Gin and wearing a very rosy blush was not something I wanted to see.

I could feel the muscles in my shoulders tense as I watched Gin put his arm over Ichigo's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side. The bottle of beer that sat in Ichigo's hand was practically empty, and I could only imagine how much he had drank when I was gone. I knew he was nervous when he got here so drinking was expected, but now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. The look on his face showed his nerves, yet he made no move to pull away from him.

"I'd love to see your art work sometime Ichi." I listened to Gin purr as he leaned into _my_ boyfriend, and it was then that I felt the tension in my shoulders run into my hands, causing my nails to dig deep into the palms of my hand.

Without thinking I was grabbing Gin and pushing him against the wall, people's voices quickly died down to a low gasp at my actions. Jealousy had never been an issue for me before, but Ichigo was different. Everything about the damn strawberry made me lose myself, I wasn't able to keep my control intact and I was slowly beginning to lose my cool.

"Shiro, wha' seems ta be the problem?" Gin asked with his always cool demeanour, which only seemed to fuel my fire even more. It was times like this that I hated that damn smirk he always wore, he knew how to push my buttons and I absolutely despised it.

"Gin I'm gonna tell ya this once, ya touch him again and I'll break your fuckin' hand ya got it?" I hissed out, watching him let lose a low chuckle at my words.

"Shiro I was jus' gettin' ta know your knew boyfriend, no need to over react." Slamming my hand around his throat I let loose a warning growl, bringing my face close to his ear to whisper, making sure Ichigo couldn't hear me.

"He's mine Gin, touch him again and I will shove your dick so far down your throat you'll be tasting my fist." With that I let the man go with a rough shove, before grabbing Ichigo and hauling him off the couch to his feet.

"S-Shiro?"

"Common Ichi, time to go home." Without another word to anybody else, I dragged Ichigo out of the apartment, not bothering to even grab his coat.

"S-Shiro w-wait a second, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo sputtered out in shock as he stumbled slightly behind me as we hit the slippery sidewalk.

"I'm taking ya home, what the hell does it look like?"

"I don't want to go home, I'm having fun." He grunted out as he tried to resist my pulling, only resulting in hurting himself.

"You've had more than enough to drink, meaning your drunk and acting-"

"I'm not drunk! Shiro what the hell is your issue?" Grabbing a hold of Ichigo's shoulders I shoved him up against the car, letting out a low snarl of anger pass through me as I did so.

"My issue is your letting other men touch you, what the hell are you thinking?" I practically screamed out, my fingers digging into his arms and without a doubt would leave bruises.

"I wa-wasn't letting them touch me, Gin was just being nice for fuck sakes! It was nothing serious, what gives you the right to act like this, your being ridiculous!" Ichigo spat back at me, trying his best to pull himself from my hold, only making me more frustrated.

"Ichigo your mine end of story, and no one touches what's mine." I could hear Ichigo's heart hammering in his chest, causing his blood to pump faster, making his scent practically drip off of him as his anxiety started to kick in.

"Shiro your-" Without letting him respond any further I crashed my lips onto his, pressing our bodies together while I pressed him into the car.

I could feel him pushing against me, the smell of his fear was heady around me, yet he held a heavy scent of arousal that shot through me like a bullet, making my blood pulse through me. My body was beginning to heat, I could feel myself control slipping away the more I tasted him. Sliding my fingers into his hair, I gripped the silky strands roughly, yanking them back causing him to let out a pained moan, giving me full access to his mouth. I couldn't help but moan at the taste of him, rolling my hips against his I growled out when he responded, egging on my inner monster to come out and play. It wasn't until his tongue ran along my fangs did I realize how far I had let myself go.

Blood flooded my mouth at the small action, making me moan out in pleasure at the unbelievable flavour that ran through my mouth. I could feel the wince of pain that ran through Ichigo at the action, his heart picking up the pace from the pain.

"S-Shiro st-stop." Ichigo gasped out as he struggled to pull away, his eyes going wide as he got a chance to view me. But it didn't matter to me, all I cared about was getting a chance to have more, to make him mine.

"Ichigo." I moaned out as I tightened my grip on his hair, pulling his head to the side to give me perfect access to his neck. The sound of Ichigo's heart flooded my ears as I ran my tongue along the tan column of his neck. Feeling the way his pulse jumped, the low shiver that ran through him had my body screaming in pleasure, my instincts had become truly ravenous. Placing my fangs against his neck, I felt the tender flesh break past the razor sharp canines. The bitter sweet scent of his blood ran through my senses, causing my eyes to flutter shut before I pierced my fangs into his neck, causing him to cry out in shock.

There would be no going back after this, Ichigo was mine.


	3. Fear

**A/N: Yay~ Another new chapter ^^ God I'm on such a roll this week o.O It's almost scary lol! I really hope you guys like this chapter, things are starting to progress slowly but surely. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I hope you guys like it ^^ **

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, violence all sorts of stuff =D **

**Please read and review like always~**

Fear, it was something that I rarely came into contact with. Something so pungent that your entire body thrummed with it, making your mind race and heart slam inside your chest as if it was trying to break free. This was fear of something unknown, fear for my life, I had no idea what exactly was happening to me, though that fear that flew through me slowly began to be over ridden with a deep, rich pleasure that had my mind fogging up with lust.

Cold hands, sharp fangs, blood and pleasure, these were all things I could feel as Shirosaki bit me. I could feel his cool hands that held me in place, gently caressing yet holding me against him, while what seemed to be sharp fangs that sat buried inside my neck. Warm blood trickled down my neck, making my body shake with fear, but then there was the pleasure. I can't exactly explain why, but there was something that had every nerve in my body tingling with it, springing to life and pulling me into him, asking for more. I couldn't stop the low, pained moan that slipped past my lips, or the way my body skank against his.

"S-Shiro?" My voice trembled weakly as I hummed his name quietly, I could feel my body becoming weaker, while he all but purred in delight.

"Shiro!" The thick fog kept me from being able to recognize the deep baritone that shouted out, seeming to wrap around me from every direction, making my ears ring with it.

"Stop!" Before I knew it Shiro's cold hands were off of me, a sharp pain seeming to tear away from my neck making me cry out in shock.

Sliding down against the cool metal of the vehicle behind me, I found my legs giving out on, me not being able to support my weight without assistance. I watched with blurred vision as someone struggled to get control of the angry albino, blue was all I could make out against the darkness. Words seemed to become jumbled and the last thing I felt were warm arms wrapping around me, worried cyan orbs shinning down at me before everything went black.

**XXX**

A low pounding flooded my head as warm rays of sun streamed over me, making me scrunch my brows in frustration. Letting out a small groan I brought my hand up to my head, squinting my eyes open against the harsh light before rolling over. It was around this time that I realized I was in bed, while a warm, musky scent of cologne swam around me making me inhale deeply, letting out a comforting sigh at the delicious smell. Pulling the pillow in closer, I snuggled into the fluffy scented pillow that sat against my head, a warm blanket sat over me keeping me warm from the small chill that sat in the room.

I decided to enjoy the comfy bed, taking in the comforting scent while trying to ease the low pain in the back of my skull. Suddenly a small click echoed from across the room, alerting me that someone had come in, which had me blinking my eyes open to find the person who decided to ruin my sleep. It was around this time that I realized I wasn't in my room, in fact I was in someone else's. Deep, warm tones littered the room while flashes of blues and silver decorated the large room.

"How are you feeling?" The low husky tone had me swinging my head around, away from the décor to focus on the man who now stood in front of the bed.

"Grimmjow?" Pain suddenly shot through my neck at the fast movement, making me hiss out in shock before covering the sore appendage with my right hand. I could feel two deep marks that littered my skin, tingling with a low pain that seemed to be the cause of my headache.

"Yeah, just try to relax okay? Ya gotta be sore, he really tore in." Furrowing my brows at the bluenets words, I watched him walk around the bed before taking a seat next to me. Bringing his hands up to me, I couldn't help but flinch away from his touch.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya Ichi, just gotta check out the damage."

"W-What do you mean he tore into me?" I finally asked as I allowed his hands to tilt my head slightly, exposing my neck just a bit and I couldn't help but flush at how tender he seemed to be.

"You tellin' me you don't remember last night?"

"Last night?" Siting back a bit, Grimmjow stared at me with a serious look, almost as if he was analyzing me to see if I was telling the truth or not.

"I-I mean I remember the party an-"

"You don't remember Shirosaki attacking you?" I couldn't stop my eyes from going wide at his words; Shirosaki attacking me was he insane?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Letting out a small sigh, Grimmjow shook his head before going to stand, but before he could make it off the bed I grabbed him.

"Don't walk away, tell me wh-" I couldn't seem to find my voice as the memory of Shiro's animalistic gaze flooded my mind, making the grip I held on Grimmjow's wrist drop. My eyes going wide as I quickly backed away from the bluenet, causing him to cock a brow in question before understanding jumped into his eyes.

"You remember now?" Bringing my hand up to my neck, I found a small weak squeak of air leaving my throat as I tried to put as much space between us.

"D-Don't c-come any c-closer, wh-at the hell did he do to me?" My voice shook horribly as I tried to speak, now I fully remembered what exactly had happened last night, and my body couldn't help but shake in fear.

"Ichigo just calm down and let me explain."

"Don't come near me!" Without thinking I made a mad dash for the bedroom door, not thinking about the odds I had of fighting against Grimmjow.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ichigo, but you running isn't gonna make things easy." My blood ran cold as I found the bluenet standing in front of me, blocking my only way out. I had no idea when he moved, or how he got to the door before me, I didn't even hear him move for that matter.

"What the fuck are you?" It was the first time my voice broke even, but I could feel my hands shaking as he neared me, making me step back as he eyed me with caution.

"Now see that's what I want to explain, but I think ya might wanna take a seat."

"Just fucking say it Grimmjow!" Letting out a deep sigh, he ran long fingers through his tussled blue locks, only seeming to add to his dishevelled look.

"In short version, we're vampires and what Shiro did last night was drink your blood, and mark you." I don't know how long I stood staring at the bluenet with utter shock, but all I could seem to do was just that, gape at him like he had twenty heads.

Even though I had heard him perfectly fine, loud and clear in fact, I couldn't seem to put two and two together. It was almost like my mind refused to believe such words, it was pretty farfetched, even little silly. I mean come on, we all knew that there was no such thing as vampires, right? Yet I was standing here, with proof on my neck that there was, which I think was part of the reason why my mind seemed to be melting at the moment.

"Let me explain everything to you Ichigo, I'm not going to hurt you."

"No..." Finally snapping out of my daze, I gazed back at Grimmjow, my eyes hard as I felt anger begin to flood me.

"What?"

"Why the hell should I trust you or anything you say? I trusted Shiro and yet look at what he did!" My hands trembled as I spoke, Grimmjow's eyes wide in shock before they settled and he just shook his head.

"You're in shock, I get that. We'll talk when you've calmed down." With that he walked away, not another word before he left through the door. This had me on my feet, rushing to the door only to find it locked.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow let me out of here! You can't keep me locked up like this, are you fucking insane? Let me out!"

"I'll come back when you've calmed down, don't bother trying to escape because that drop out the window would kill you." My eyes grew to the size of saucers at his words; was he fucking serious right now?

"Grimmjow you son of a bitch, when I get out of here I'm gonna find out how, and I'm gonna kill you!" All I could hear was a sharp bellow of laughter that probably came from the hallway, only fuelling my new found rage on the bastard guitarist.

It had to be a good hour before I finally gave up on trying to pick the lock on the door, that and screaming my way out, which quickly became obvious that it wasn't going to work. Letting out a deep sigh I rolled over on the king size bed, wondering just why Grimmjow needed such a big ass bed.

"Actually that's kind of self-explanatory, damn player." I snorted out, before closing my eyes and allowing my mind to calm down with my body.

Everything was completely out of hand, total chaos that left me high strung and basically at my wits end. Something extremely unbelievable has happened to me, how exactly are you supposed to act in this sort of situation? I mean for all I know, Shiro could have killed me. I had no idea what they were like, obviously they weren't anything like the vampire's in my books seeing how they could walk in the sun, but there was one thing that was the same. They drank blood from humans, me being the proof.

Thoughts of what exactly Shiro did in his spare time flooded my mind, making me shudder at the idea of if he had killed anyone, or if he had to kill people for that matter. I remember the experience quite well now, the pain seeming to web its way into my neck at just the mere thought of it, but then there was the pleasure.

A soft knock at the door had me snapping out of the deep thoughts that riddled my mind, the idea that such an act could cause me pleasure had me stumped. I never took myself for a masochist, but I this had me thinking otherwise.

"C-Come in." I stuttered out as I tried to gather myself, figuring that there was no reason to get up since I wouldn't be getting out any time soon unless Grimmjow said it was okay.

"Hey Ichi." The silver voice had my head snapping up in surprise, there in the doorway stood the man in question.

"S-Shiro what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be the one to explain everything to you Ichi, I'm so sorry I hurt you." Holding up my shaking hand I stopped his advance on me.

"Don't get any closer."

"Please Ichigo, let me explain, you have to understand I never meant to hurt you."

"So you think that makes any difference? I don't trust you, why should I believe anything you say?"

"Let me explain!" Making his way towards me I made a mad dash off the bed, not really thinking but trying my best to put as much distance between us as possible. I had no chance though because I was pinned against the wall before I knew it.

"Let go of me!" I shouted out, kicking my legs out while my arms were pinned above my head.

"Ichigo please, I'm not going to hurt you for fuck sakes. I know how this seems but you gotta trust me, please."

"Why should I, you tried to kill me!" Golden eyes went wide as I spat in his face, pure horror soaking into his expression.

"Kill you? God I wasn't trying to kill you, I was marking you!" Pausing in my struggles, I let what he said sink in.

Grimmjow had made mention that Shiro had marked me, though at the time I didn't really care what the hell he was talking about, all I wanted was for him to get the hell away from me. Cool hands slid down my arms, making me shiver at the soft touch. Gazing into honey coloured orbs, I took in Shiro's apologetic look before I was pulled into him, his arms locking around me in a tight hold.

"I really, really fucked up Ichi." _He really fucked up? Yeah that's like the understatement of the fucking century._

"The last thing I want is for ya to be scared of me and I hadn't even really thought any of this through. I wanted to be able to explain this to ya in the most, reasonable way possible, even if it is the most unbelievable shit ever."

"What are you really Shiro?" I knew I sounded stupid, I sounded stupid even to myself but I wanted to hear it come from his mouth. Letting out a long sigh, Shiro pulled away from me so he could look me in the eye before taking a deep breath in and speaking.

"I'm a vampire Ichigo, I drink human blood to survive. I don't drink directly from humans unless I want to mark them as my own."

"Then how do you drink blood?"

"We drink it from packages that are provided to us, sort of like our own personal blood bank I guess. We don't go around killing humans though, any vampires that are found to have killed a human are put up for trial."

"Sort of like getting arrested?" I asked and I watched him nod his head, the strain that he held in his shoulders slowly disappearing.

"That's exactly what it is, except they very seldom have a chance of walking away alive."

Silence filled the room and I felt Shiro's hands drift off of me, falling down to his sides before he walked over and took a seat on the bed. I followed him with my eyes, that was all I could bare to muster at this point as my mind slowly began to take in everything I was told. Shirosaki was a vampire, along with Grimmjow and the rest of them. From the sounds of things I was safe, they couldn't hurt me but at the same time I felt incredibly uneasy knowing how strong the albino really was. I mean, he was inhuman, a creature that would live forever if the legends were true, he would live forever.

"You're not actually really old are you?" Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Shirosaki furrowed his brows as he spoke.

"Ew god no, I'm a whopping age of twenty four no more no less thanks."

"But you don't age."

"Well at the moment I don't think that's really a problem. Now when I hit fifty and I still look like this, well then yeah I could see you having an issue with this." Running my hands over my face I tried to calm myself from the oncoming anxiety attack I could feel rising in my throat. Taking in a deep shaky breath, I let myself slide down the wall until I felt myself plunk onto the floor.

"I can make you forget." Snapping my head up at Shiro's words I stared directly at him, though it seemed he couldn't look me in the eye.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can make you forget about everything, about me, if that'll make things easier for you." At those words I felt my heart clench and my stomach churn in distaste.

"I can make it so it's like you never even met me."

"Is that what you want?" My throat felt horse as I spoke, my hands beginning to shake for an entirely different reason all together.

It had only been two weeks and I already felt myself falling for Shiro, everything about him had my heart thundering in my chest and my mind thundering with about fifty different emotions I don't think I've ever experienced before. Some of them were good, others were bad but at the end of the day I wanted to see him. Even now after everything he's told me, I can't find it in myself to hate him. My heart still soars when our eyes meet. The utter thought of losing the past two weeks, it had me feeling sick to my stomach.

"I don't want to cause you pain, but if me being what I am does that then I'll make you forget it all." Shaking my head I slowly stood up from my seat, walking over to him and placing a shaking hand on the side of his face.

"Even if I couldn't handle who you really are, I would never want to forget you."

"Ichigo I-"

Leaning into him I let my lips connect with his, a soft tender kiss that had him humming his approval. Soon I was being pulled onto his lap, my legs straddling his sitting form making me run my hands into his snowy locks as butterflies filled my stomach with thundering nerves. Whenever I kissed Shirosaki all sane thoughts left my mind, all I could think about was him and how good it felt touching him the way I did. He wasn't a vampire, he was just Shiro and to me that was all that mattered. Allowing him into my mouth I relished the feeling of our tongues wrapping together, tasting him and feeling him against me. A low whine built up in my throat as he swept his thumb over the tender marked flesh of my neck. The action sent small sparks of pleasure shooting through me, making me clench my thighs around his waist and press closer against him. I listened to the deep purr that rumbled in his throat before he flipped our positions, causing me to gasp as he pressed me into the mattress bellow.

"Ichigo." The way he spoke my name sent small shivers down my spine, making the hair on my arms stand on end before he was kissing me once again.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I pulled him closer, moaning my approval as his hands slipped their way under my shirt. Teasing fingers danced across my stomach, making me tense at the tiny act. A low chuckle drifted from his lips as I attempted to wiggle my way free from the tickling touch, only to have it become harder making me tremble as cool fingers roamed over my chest. A deep heat was beginning to build inside me, making me almost restless against his tender touch.

"A-ah Sh-Shiro." I panted out as we parted, his lips placing small kisses along my jaw and I could feel the heat that stirred in my stomach, making my groin stiffen inside my jeans.

"I can't let ya go Ichi, I don't want to lose ya now." A small kiss was placed against my neck, making me gasp at the heat that shot through my body at the simple touch. It had me clawing at Shiro's shoulders as he licked along the newly made sensitive flesh. I found I couldn't stop my hips from rocking against his, making me moan as he dragged his teeth over my neck.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

"P-Please." Licking my lips as I spoke, I felt Shirosaki grin against my neck, making me shiver as I felt fangs press against my throat.

"Please what Ichi?"

"P-Please m-make the heat stop Shiro I-I-"

"Not on my bed you're not." The deep baritone that shot through the room had both me and Shiro jumping in surprise, though I found myself still struggling to clear my mind from that rich heat that littered my body.

A tiny groan flew from Shiro's mouth as he sat up from me, causing my legs to fall slack from my previous position. I caught sight of Grimmjow who stood against the frame of his door, arms crossed against his broad chest as he observed us, or rather me with a feral grin on his face. The look alone had me blushing from ear to ear before I quickly looked away, mumbling a hoarse apology. I had totally forgotten we were in fact in the bluenet's room, and on his bed which was wrong on so many levels.

"Not a problem strawberry, that blush you're sportin' makes up for it."

"Grimmjow." A dark warning growl was heard from Shiro before Grimmjow was lifting his arms in a surrendering motion.

"Whoa calm down there snowflake, I'm just glad to see that ya got 'em to calm down is all. Good to see you guys are okay."

"Thanks, we got it now do us both a favor and leave!" Shiro barked out, and I couldn't help but gaze at the fangs that currently sat barred at his best friend. The sight had me almost entranced, he really did have fangs.

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass off _my_ bed if ya wanna do that nasty okay strawberry? After all we did jus' meet." With that the guitarist left, leaving me redder than ever while I struggled to form some sort of reply.

"Sorry about tha' Ichi, Grimm can be a little… Well he can be quite the asshole sometimes and it seems he's taken an interest in ya."

Giving my head a good shake I stared back at Shiro, his golden gaze having cleared of its heat but I still felt myself getting pulled in. It was all about those eyes that had me the first time I had ever seen him, they were absolutely hypnotic. I couldn't count the amount of times I've painted them. I could barely keep myself sane at this point, I felt like my mind was about to explode with information overload along with a bunch of mixed emotions on top of it. I felt emotionally exhausted.

"Yeah it's fine, but um Shiro I-I think I should go."

"Why, don't ya think we should talk abou' this?"

"Shiro I-" Letting out a long sigh I sat up, grabbing a hold of his hand and I noticed just how chilly it really felt.

"I need some time alone to think things through, to relax and just breathe. I can barely keep one thought in my mind here with you, I need to be alone." Nothing was said as he nodded his head in understanding, dropping my hand and sitting back on the bed.

"Don't take too long okay?" Looking back at him as I walked towards the door, I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I'll be back, I promise you that."

**XXX**

It had been three weeks since I had seen Shiro, the only form of communication I held with him was text message. I wanted to keep as much distance between us as I needed, even if it killed me. I had found by the end of week one that it actually might end up killing me. I had first not spoken to him at all, which proved to be a lot harder than you would think. It seemed that I was falling for Shiro, I had fallen for his looks the moment I saw him, now I was falling for the rest of him and it was absolutely mind blowing. By the end of Sunday night of the first week I sent him a text message asking him how he was. He responded to me in less than a minute. The action had me bursting into a fit of excited laughter, making me want to crawl under my blankets and hide from the stupid girly actions. But it was like I couldn't help it, hearing from him just made me that excited. I felt like a high school girl with her first crush. It was absolutely maddening.

After hours, days and nights spent thinking, and I mean really thinking about Shiro being a vampire I had come to one conclusion. I really didn't care. I wanted to be with him for him, not because he was a singer and him being a vampire didn't change that. I was living here and now, and right now all I wanted to do was be with Shiro and be happy. I didn't want to be scared of him, and I truly believed Shiro would never hurt me.

The one night he had called me and we talked about what exactly it was like being a vampire. He explained to me about Gigai's and what exactly marking was. How it kept me safe from other vampires, showing them that I was already with someone. In other words, I was Shiro's and in all honesty, that was a pretty damn good feeling. Though I put up an annoyed front about the entire thing, I secretly liked knowing that Shiro had marked me. Knowing that he wanted me only for himself, there was no better feeling that I could think of then that.

It had been three weeks and I was finally ready to go and see Shiro, actually I was ready to go and see him two weeks ago but I decided it was better if I stayed away. I was now extremely excited to see the singer, to finally kiss him. Just the thought had my cheeks heating in excitement.

Glancing down into my peachy coloured drink, I brought it up to swirl the cool liquid well gnawing on my lip as I tried to hold back the large grin that threatened to split my face. We chose to meet up at a bar and then go from there. I had wanted to look my best so I dressed in a pair of form fitting dark wash jeans, a red button up and a new black _bench_ jacket I had gotten for Christmas, the soft white fur trim hood helped against the winter chill. Pushing up my sleeves I took a quick glance at my wrist watch, checking to see how much longer I had to wait.

"Eight forty nine." I couldn't help the agitated sigh I let loose after finding out I still had about eleven minutes to wait for Shiro to show up. That's if he was one time, though I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't be.

"Well hello there handsome, could I buy you a drink?" Pausing in mid sip of my drink I glanced over to find who the sweet female voice belonged to. There stood a rather curvy female, hair the colour of green coral that had me blinking in surprise.

"U-Um, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Large hazel orbs seemed to fill with amusement as she let free a rather soft giggle. Leaning into I instantly caught the scent of her perfume, floral and sweet. I found the scent had my mind spinning slightly as she placed her hand on my thigh.

"Should I try again?"

"W-What exactly is that scent you're wearing?" I asked as I tried to shake my head clear of the hazy state I found myself drifting into.

"Hmmm, you like it? It's my own special mix, would you like a taste?" She whispered heatedly in my ear as I felt her hand creep up to my crotch, before she turned my head so I could face her.

Staring into her eyes, I felt like my body was getting groggy almost as if I was in a dream-like state. I could feel her large breasts being pushed against me while she rubbed my crotch, and for some unknown reason I felt myself becoming aroused.

"I-I'm gay."

"Oh honey don't worry, I can change that." I felt my hand clench around my drink, my teeth grinding together as I tried my best to focus on anything but the damn hand on my crotch and the intoxicating scent that seemed to envelop around me.

"Tsh, well that's no fun you're already marked." Suddenly her hand stopped and she was pulling away, a small pout on her lips as she got up from her seat. Leaving me wondering what the hell had just happened.

"What?"

"Well maybe we can do this another time sweetie, I'll see you again okay?" With that she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before she left me blinking in confusion.

"Dude you so should have hit that!" Looking over to the bar, I found the bartender with a huge grin on his face as he looked in the direction the mysterious woman had left.

"Do you know who the hell that was?" I questioned, making the black haired male cock a brow before shrugging his shoulders.

"Nope never seen her before, too bad man because she was totally into you." With that he walked away, mentioning he would get me a refill for my loss.

Giving my head a good shake, I brought my glass up before taking back the rest of my drink. My mind still seeming to buzz with the after effect the woman had on me. I had no idea what exactly had just happened, all I knew was one thing. She was not human. No human woman alive could make my head spin the way she did, it just wasn't possible. She had mentioned I was marked, so did that mean that she was a vampire? I didn't exactly know vampires could do something like that. But if she's not a vampire then just what the hell is she?

**A/N: So there's someone new in town~ And from the looks of things she wants herself a piece of Ichi *snickers* Let me know what you guys think =D!**


End file.
